Apa aku cantik?
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Tenten mencoba kencan pertamanya dan Neji sepertinya kurang menyukai ide itu. Warning: OOCness (too much, maybe?), fluff but fail, platonic!Nejiten at first, Childhood!AU


_"Apa aku cantik?"_

 _RATE T_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, Drama_

 _Warning: OOC! Yes, I'm sorry it's so OOC for them. Fluff, but fail? lmao. So many drama, and Childhood! AU_

.

.

.

" _Hai!"_

Gadis bercepol dua menoleh melihat siapa si pemilik suara yang menyapanya dari seberang tempatnya berdiri menunggu. Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan potongan rambut yang rapih dan mengenakan kemeja-sweater membuat Tenten terkesima, belum lagi balutan jeans _creamy_ -nya membuat Tenten semakin salah tingkah. Pasangan kencannya betul-betul terlihat 'baik', sesaat ia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan baju yang ia pakai. Balutan kaos kuning favoritnya yang sedikit terlihat lusuh, bisa dihitung dari seberapa seringnya ia pakai. Begitu pun celana jeansnya yang bolong-bolong, bukan karena tren remaja kini tetapi karena hasil kena paku dan tingkah laku tomboy-nya yang kesana kesini. Bagaimana Tenten bisa percaya diri dengan tampilannya? Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia gagal memberikan kesan baik pada pasangan kencannya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum kecil hingga berada dihadapan Tenten. Tenten sendiri hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah mana pun, asalkan tidak menatap mata itu lama-lama.

"Maaf ya, aku telat."

Suaranya! Terdengar serak dan manis sekaligus, membuat Tenten semakin salah tingkah.

"Tid-dak, kamu hanya telat... 5 menit saja kok. Aku pun baru sampai." Tenten mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar grogi di awal. Jangan salahkan Tenten. Ia tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang kencan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo?"

Tenten mengangguk dan berjalan disampingnya. Sesaat ia merasakan punggung tangan laki-laki itu bersentuhan dengan punggung tangannya. Apakah mereka seharusnya bergenggaman tangan? Seharusnya Tenten bertanya lebih banyak kepada Sakura dan Ino, mereka kan cukup berpengalaman dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ah iya, kamu mau makan dulu atau kita langsung ke toko buku dulu?"

Mendengar kata makan, perut Tenten berbunyi. Waktu yang salah. Laki-laki itu tersenyum,

"Oke, kita makan dulu!"

.

.

.

"Nejiiiii!"

Tenten menjatuhkan diri di kasur kamar Neji. Neji hanya meliriknya dari meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tenten pun mulai mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas sambil berguling di kasur kamar Neji.

"Nejiiiii!"

"Kenapa sih?"

Akhirnya Neji membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Tenten sepenuhnya. Tenten sendiri masih sibuk memukul guling Neji bahkan membungkam wajahnya pada bantal Neji.

"Kenapa?"

Neji mengulang pertanyaannya gemas. Mereka memang sudah berteman cukup lama. Mengingat keluarga mereka yang memang cukup dekat, belum lagi sewaktu mereka berdua terdampar di acara _field trip_ kecamatan Konoha yang ternyata hanya mereka berdua-lah anak-anak yang mengikuti _field trip_ tersebut. Dimana mereka berdua tersesat ditengah-tengah rumpian ibu-ibu dan kehebohan bapak-bapak dan menjadikan mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan diam dan tenang. Sesekali ada ibu-ibu yang melontarkan lucu dan menggemaskannya mereka. saat itu mereka berdua berumur 6 tahun menuju 7 tahun dan disitulah mereka pertama kalinya berinteraksi.

" _Hey, kamu Neji kan?"_

 _Neji hanya menoleh dan mengangguk melihat gadis disebelahnya yang masih menatap kehebohan para orang tua dihadapan mereka_

" _Aku Tenten, dan sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama salah tempat ya?" Tenten menoleh menatap Neji, lalu tersenyum dan menghadap Neji dengan cengiran yang lebar. Sesaat membuat Neji terkesima._

" _Daripada kita bengong, kita main aja yuk, disitu!" kata Tenten tanpa menunggu respon dari Neji, dan menarik satu-satunya anak kecil lain di sekitar situ. Neji hanya diam mengikuti Tenten. Sesekali ia mendengar gumaman anak perempuan di depannya, 'Huuh, dasar mama sama papa, katanya banyak anak kecilnya, mana?!' Walau dari belakang, Neji dapat melihat bibir Tenten yang maju bersungut-sungut, membuat Neji sedikit tersenyum._

Dan sekarang mereka sudah besar, masih berteman baik sampai-sampai masuk ke kamar satu sama lain saja seperti masuk ke kamar sendiri (ralat, seringnya Tenten yang sembarangan masuk kamar Neji tanpa izin dan merasa itu kamarnya juga. Bahkan dulu ketika Tenten memergoki Neji yang sedang ganti baju saja tetap masuk dan nemplok di meja belajar Neji dan langsung menyalahkan laptop Neji tanpa mengatakan ba-bi-bu pada yang punya).

Tenten masih menggumam dibalik bantal, sampai-sampai harus ditarik Neji terlebih dahulu.

"NEJI!" protes Tenten, dan tentunya dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ngomong yang jelas, gak denger."

Tenten manyun. Kali ini dirinya memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersila diatas kasur Neji yang mulai kusut sepreinya karena aktivitas Tenten yang tidak jelas beberapa saat lalu.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, apa aku cantik?"

Neji melongo. Sungguh dia bingung dengan sikap teman kecilnya satu ini.

"Neji! Jawab!"

"Nggak, kamu jelek. Apalagi kalo lagi gini."

Tenten menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke kasur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Oi, kenapa sih?"

Tenten mengintip dari balik bantal menatap Neji ragu. Dia pun kembali menggumam dibalik bantal.

"Ngomong yang jelas, Tenten." Ucap Neji lagi sambil menarik bantal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dia. Bilang. Aku. Cantik." Kali ini Tenten menutupi mukanya yang terasa memanas. Bahkan melewatkan wajah Neji yang kaku dihadapannya. Neji berpikir, _'dia siapa?'_ hingga akhirnya menyadari seseorang yang sering dibicarakan Tenten akhir-akhir ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir pertemuan Tenten dengan laki-laki yang bahkan Neji tidak hafal namanya itu sangat unik. Bahkan sebelumnya Neji tidak pernah mempercayai adanya pertemuan semacam ini di zaman sekarang, yang semakin banyaknya para individualis yang bahkan tidak mengenal siapa tetangga mereka. Tapi cerita Tenten berbeda. Mereka bertemu di satu toko buku terkenal di tengah kota, yang memang sangat ingin dikunjungi oleh Tenten dari dulu. Mereka disana berada di deretan jenis buku yang sama dan tiba-tiba berbincang satu sama lain. Membahas buku ini dan itu dan bertukar nomor handphone. Ketika Neji mempertanyakan keputusan Tenten, saat itu Tenten hanya menjawab bahwa ia mempercayai laki-laki itu. Dan kini, Neji hanya bisa menatap Tenten yang masih sibuk berguling di atas kasurnya dengan diam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tugas akhirmu?"

Neji menoleh menatapi Tenten yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Neji hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, masih dengan pandangan pada buku di genggamannya. Tenten pun duduk di samping Neji yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Melihat Neji cuek, ia pun mengambil buku di genggaman Neji.

"Hey!"

"Aku kesini bukan mau dicuekin, tau!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan buku yang langsung di ambil kembali oleh Neji. Neji bergeser sedikit dan Tenten pun memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Neji, menatap Neji yang masih serius membaca buku yang Tenten yakini merupakan salah satu buku kuliah Neji. Bau yang dikeluarkan dari buku yang dipegang Neji membuat Tenten teringat pada toko buku ataupun perpustakan yang akhir-akhir ini ia kunjungi. Tempat berkencannya dengan laki-laki yang Tenten akui sangat gila buku. Tenten tersenyum sendiri.

"Neji, tadi malam dia membacakan dialog karakter komik denganku." Ucap Tenten diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya. Neji pun hanya menjawab dengan bergumam. Dan Tenten masih menceritakan tentang laki-laki yang sama.

"Lucu juga ya, diusiaku yang beranjak 20 tahun ini, aku baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."

Tenten tertawa. Getaran tubuhnya berbenturan dengan pundak Neji yang terasa sangat kaku mendengar perkataan Tenten. Neji tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Tenten yang melihatnya bingung.

"Besok. Di seberang taman. Pukul 3. Jangan telat. Dan awas kalau tidak datang."

Neji keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan Tenten sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Dan tepat pukul 3 sore keesokan harinya mereka bertemu di seberang taman. Neji dengan tangan di dalam kantong celana dan Tenten yang terengah-engah mengumpulkan nafasnya.

"Bagus, kamu tepat waktu juga. Ayo kita jalan." Ucap Neji sambil beranjak dari sekat jalan yang ia gunakan untuk duduk tadi. Tenten masih mencoba mengumpulkan nafasnya dan mengikuti Neji.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Tenten bingung. Kali ini ia berhasil mengimbangi langkah Neji hingga berjalan disisinya.

"Ketempat yang belum pernah kamu datangi saat kencan dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten masuk ke dalam _Game Center._

Mereka cukup lama berjalan di pinggiran pusat kota. Sesekali masuk kedalam toko, entah melihat baju, sepatu atau aksesoris olahraga dan bahkan berjalan di pinggiran jembatan sungai. Saat itu angin mulai terasa kencang dengan mobil yang melaju di tengah jalan besar. Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit mulai menggelap. Tenten sesaat tertawa ataupun melakukan hal konyol bersama Neji. Entah itu berlari dijalanan, saling mengejar, atau Neji yang rajin menarik pergelangan tangan Tenten memasuki segala macam toko, dan sekarang mereka menikmati belaian angin sore menjelang malam menghantar tubuh dan punggung mereka.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?"

Neji diam sesaat lalu berpikir, "Hari ini ayah dan ibuku pergi dan kemungkinan pulang larut malam..."

Tenten menatap Neji. Neji pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi kemungkinan dirumah tidak ada makanan, aku tiba-tiba terbersit pikiran untuk memintamu memasak masakan malam untuk mengakhiri kencan kita hari ini."

"Eh? Kencan?"

"Iya, kencan. Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan dari tadi?"

"... jalan-jalan?"

Neji tertawa. Kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Tenten dan menariknya kembali berjalan. Sebelum sesampainya mereka di rumah, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja sedikit bahan-bahan di supermarket kecil sekitar jalan yang mereka lewati pulang.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah. Tenten langsung mengambil alih dapur Neji, walaupun sebelumnya selama dijalan Tenten protes keras terhadap keputusan Neji ini. Neji melihat dengan senyuman jahil melihat Tenten yang kerepotan mondar-mandir di dapur sendirian.

"Kamu cuma berdiri aja disitu? Gak mau bantuin apa-apa?" rengek Tenten. Neji pun tertawa sekali lagi dan membantu Tenten dengan mengikuti segala perintah Tenten untuk memotong ini dan masukan itu dan seterusnya.

"Ternyata seorang Tenten bisa masak." ucap Neji datar dengan maksud menggoda Tenten dan alhasil mendapat pukulan kecil di bahu dari teman kecilnya. Tenten menata makanan yang ia buat diatas meja dan menaruh makanan untuk Neji dengan refleks.

"Wow, terima kasih, istriku." goda Neji sekali lagi dan kali ini pukulan kecil itu tertuju pada bahu kirinya, sebelum akhirnya duduk dihadapan Neji.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~" ucap Tenten disusuli oleh Neji. Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya sesekali mereka melontarkan kata-kata seperti bagaimana Neji mengagumi masakan Tenten dan lalu menjahilinya, dan Tenten meresponnya dengan tendangan kecil ke kaki Neji di bawah meja ataupun melontarkan kata-kata lainnya.

Malam semakin menyapa dan mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Neji sibuk dengan entah apa yang dilakukan di ruang tamu lalu ke kamarnya dan lalu berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Tenten dengan tenang mencuci piring-piring bekas makan mereka tadi. Baru saja Tenten menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci piringnya, ia menemukan Neji tepat di belakangnya. Mereka diam beberapa saat, Neji bahkan menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan menjadi kebiasaan yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Tenten.

"Kamu mau langsung pulang atau... " ada jeda disana.

"Sepertinya aku pulang, aku tidak enak dengan mama dirumah, lagipula ini sudah malam."

Ada kekecewaan di mata Neji yang Tenten tidak mengerti kenapa. Lalu Neji berjalan ke ruang depan diikuti dengan Tenten. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu hingga Neji berkata,

"Tenten, terima kasih hari ini."

Tenten tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga, Neji. Sudah mengajakku berlarian ditengah kota." Mereka tertawa disana.

"Nggak kapok, kan?" Neji berharap, dan Tenten hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Sebelum Tenten menjawab, _handphone_ nya berdering. Neji melihat nama yang asing disana, dan melihat reaksi wajah Tenten yang berubah, Neji tahu siapa orang itu.

Sebelum Tenten menjawab panggilan itu, Neji langsung merebut _handpone-_ nya.

"Neji!"

"Kamu sedang bersamaku, Tenten." ucapannya dingin dan itu pertama kalinya Tenten merasa Neji seperti orang asing dihadapannya.

"Neji, apa-apaan sih?"

"Dia siapa kamu, pacar?"

"Bukan urusan kamu kan."

"Kamu beneran jatuh cinta sama dia?"

"Neji, kembaliin gak?!"

"Kamu yakin sama perasaan kamu? Kamu aja gak pernah jalan sama cowok sebelumnya."

 _Plak!_

Neji terdiam. Tenten memerah wajahnya. Tangannya perlahan-lahan turun sambil menatap Neji kecewa.

"Aku sangka kita teman..."

Tenten memulai monolognya. Neji masih menunduk tidak menatap Tenten.

"Terus kenapa kalo aku gak pernah jalan sama cowok sebelumnya? Kamu mau ketawain aku? Ketawa aja..."

Tenten ketawa ditengah isakan kecilnya, membuat Neji menarik kepalanya untuk menatap Tenten yang sangat terlihat kecil dihadapannya. Tangannya ia genggam kuat untuk tidak seketika menyentuh Tenten saat itu juga.

"Telat memang aku mulai mengenal dunia seperti ini di usia ini... Tapi-" kata-kata Tenten tertahan dengan isakannya yang mulai berat, "Tapi bolehkan sekali aja aku seneng... seneng sama perasaan aku ini... seneng jalan sama orang lain... bukan sama kamu aja!"

Neji geram dengan kata-kata terakhir Tenten. Dikembalikannya telepon genggam yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti berbunyi, ke tangan si pemilik.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Tenten. Puas-puasin jalan sama dia, ya." ucap Neji sambil membukakan pintu untuk Tenten. Tenten masih terisak. Dia belum puas dengan jawaban Neji. Ketika ia berbalik, Neji sudah menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka tidak bertemu ataupun bertegur sapa. Neji pun sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya. Setiap Tenten kerumahnya, Neji pasti tidak ada. Kata ibunya, Neji lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kampus ataupun di rumah temannya yang Tenten tidak tahu siapa. Walaupun sudah dikatakan seperti itu, Tenten tetap menyempatkan diri kerumah Neji dan berbincang sejenak dengan ibunya. Hingga waktu itu datang.

Hari masih siang, dan Tenten baru saja pulang dari kampusnya dan berencana untuk mampir ke rumah Neji lagi. Dan disana akhirnya ia melihat Neji sedang menaiki motornya seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tenten baru saja ingin memanggilnya, tetapi dirinya menemukan seorang perempuan berambut panjang duduk di belakang Neji. Mereka berpamitan dengan orang rumah sebelum akhirnya pergi melewati arah yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya Tenten. Ibunya Neji menyadari sosok Tenten di dekat rumahnya, lalu menyapa gadis bercepol dua itu dengan senyuman manis Hyuuga.

"Tenten, Neji baru aja jalan. Kamu baru pulang dari kampus, nak?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan masih menatap motor Neji yang sudah menjauh dengan nanar.

Tenten membuka pintu kamar Neji dengan kencang. Neji terkejut dari tempatnya. Kali ini Neji sedang membaca buku sambil duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Tenten langsung mendekati Neji dan memukulinya tanpa henti. Buku ditangannya terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Tenten! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kok jahat sih, berhari-hari gak ada kabar, gak cerita kalo kamu sibuk sama pacar kamu, padahal aku cerita terus tentang cowok yang aku suka, padahal aku mau cerita sama kamu, kamu gak ada, terus aku mau cerita tentang aku sama dia yang udah gak jalan lagi, kamunya susah dihubungin, Neji jahat!" Ucap Tenten tidak jelas masih dengan memukuli Neji.

"Apaan sih? Pacar siapa? Kenapa juga lagi kamu sama dia? Bukannya kalian seneng-seneng? Bukannya KAMU seneng-seneng?" jawab Neji masih dengan mempertahankan dirinya dari pukulan Tenten.

"Kamu jahat pokoknya, cewek itu siapa? Kenapa gak pernah cerita? Kamu nggak pernah anggap aku teman kamu atau gimana?"

"Nggak. Aku gak pernah nganggap kamu teman aku."

Kali ini Tenten diam. Dia menatap Neji. Ia mulai merasakan sensasi panas di wajahnya dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten dan meremasnya pelan.

"Oke, maaf aku bohong sama kamu. Kamu teman aku, teman terbaik aku. Tapi belakangan ini aku mulai punya pandangan berbeda ke kamu."

Tenten meremas pelan tangan Neji. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mulai membayangkan kamu disisi aku setiap saat bukan hanya sebagai teman, aku gak pernah bosen dengerin kamu cerita tentang apapun, bahkan tawa kamu jadi lagu yang paling aku suka akhir-akhir ini. Lihat bibir kamu yang manyun juga jadi hobi terbaru aku,-" Tenten tertawa mendengarnya, "Apapun yang kamu lakukan selalu membuat aku gak pernah ngerasa cukup." Neji mengetuk dahi Tenten dengan dahinya pelan. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman." Neji merasakan air mata Tenten yang mulai mengering ketika dirinya mengusap pipi Tenten. Tenten menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di wajah Neji dan Neji mengingat baik-baik bagaimana hangatnya nafas Tenten menyentuh wajahnya. Lalu Neji merasakan Tenten mengangguk kecil. Neji menjauhkan diri dari Tenten untuk melihat wajah Tenten lebih jelas. Tatapannya seperti tidak percaya yang membuat Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Iya, Neji. Kamu boleh... lebih dari sekedar teman." Ucap Tenten dengan mengambil nafas sejenak. Ucapannya membuat Neji memeluk Tenten dengan erat, sambil menarik ke pangkuannya. Neji menciumi dahi, hidung dan pipi Tenten hingga Tenten tertawa geli. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama hingga Tenten membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji.

"Neji?" Tenten mulai menarik perhatian Neji. Neji pun menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Yang kamu bonceng dua hari lalu dari rumah kamu itu siapa? Rambutnya panjang... cantik..." tanya Tenten sambil memeluk Neji lebih erat, takut bila jawaban sesuai dengan spekulasi di pikirannya.

"Ooh, itu Hinata, sepupu aku. Dia anak kecil dengan potongan rambut pendek yang dulu suka main sama kamu di rumah. Karena udah lama gak main ke rumah, makanya kamu gak kenal wajah dia yang sekarang."

"Ugghh." Tenten mendadak jadi malu karena pikirannya yang sudah mengada-ada. Neji hanya tertawa kecil sambil memeluk dan mengusap rambut Tenten. Tiba-tiba Neji teringat sesuatu,

"Ehm, Tenten, pujaan hati kamu gimana kabarnya?"

Tenten memukul Neji, Neji membela diri. "Aku salah apa?"

"Kita cuma teman, kita udah nyaman sebagai teman aja, bahkan aku jadi tempat curhat dia tentang anak perempuan di sekolahnya yang dia suka. Oiya, kemungkinan tahun ini dia akan jadi _junior_ di kampus kamu."

" _Junior_?"

Tenten mengangguk. Neji terdiam beberapa saat.

"Siapa yang dulu bilang ngerasa jatuh cinta- _ittai_?!" Neji mengusap bekas pukulan Tenten barusan. Sepertinya Neji harus mempersiapkan diri karena hobi baru Tenten adalah suka memukulinya.

"Yaudah sih, maklumin aja, namanya juga gak berpengalaman, lagipula yang terpenting sekarang kan?" tanya Tenten sambil mengambil jarak dari Neji untuk melihat ekspresi Neji lebih jelas. Neji tersenyum menatap Tenten yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari Tenten."

" _Kiss me?_ "

Dan saat itu juga Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Tenten, apapun yang Tenten minta pasti akan ia kabulkan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Sentuhan bibir mereka terasa pelan dan hati-hati, Neji membayangkan rasa bibir Tenten akan seperti buah cherry, kenyataannya sentuhan dari bibir Tenten terasa lebih lembut dan membuatnya ketagihan. Bahkan sesekali ia gigit dengan gemas. Tenten hanya tertawa kecil, dan berkata,

"Jadi, menurut kamu aku cantik, gak?"

-The End-

PS:

It's been a while for me to write again. Jadi kalo feelnya kurang, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, fluffnya kurang? iya ini masih belajar :') Jadi sebenernya awal mula kenapa nulis ini, karena akhir-akhir ini lagi bacanya yang genre drama dan fluffy mulu (selain disisi lain bacanya angst sampe hardcore) dan suddenly teringat Nejiten my ultimate couple dan daku masih belum bisa move on dari ending mereka yang so angsty. Begitulah. Jujur, belum merasa puas sama apa yang ditulis, kinda kecepetan alurnya? atau progressnya? tapi akhirnya mutusin untuk lanjut nulis daripada stop nanti terbengkalai kayak cerita yang udah-udah.

Lastly, please give me some reviews to improve my writings, and Thank you so much for you, who read it until the end.

-Kiss and Love from me to you-


End file.
